thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia Dragomirova
A Skyport-native half-elf assassin who has gone by the names Ana, Sasha, Asya, and Anastasia. About twenty years ago, when she was a teenager, her little sister Zoya was one of Helena Baron's young street thieves, and when Zoya was killed by the Basha in a turf skirmish, Anastasia joined the Skyport Thieves to train and get revenge. The Basha Anastasia ultimately infiltrated the Basha's inner circle, posing as a Calish soldier called Sasha. She was know for being quick, silent, efficient, and possessing an altered Cape of the Mounteback that allowed her to dimension step multiple times and with more than one passenger at a time. One time, while she was working for the Basha, she rescued a young Jasper -- visiting with the other Melaines -- from a dogfighting ring the tiny barbarian had wandered off and found. Sasha successfully took a massive swing on the Basha, fatally poisoning members of his inner circle once she'd become part of her personal guard. Unfortunately for her, she missed the man himself, and his right hand, Bretta Khash, foiled her attempt. When she was caught, Renar had her beaten, all of her bones broken, her spine snapped, her skin burned, and her throat non-fatally slit. She was dumped in the street for Helena to find, and as far as the Basha knew, she vanished. Anastasia spent the ensuing twenty years locked in her own broken body, kept alive and tended to by Baron, who couldn't bear to put her down, even when she asked for it. Jonn visited with her, talking and reading to her, but that was only for the most recent two of the twenty years. Regardless, the two became close, communicating non-verbally and mutually coming to think of each other as siblings -- Asya viewing Jonn a substitute for her dead little sister, Jonn (despite being much younger) acting as a caregiver for Asya much as he did for his own little sister, Luci. The Sanguine Guild Morgan Wyn says that she offered Anastasia a way out other than death, but it's still unclear exactly what that path was. She implied that Asya sold Helena Baron out for it. Asya is now capable of walking again, though she wears a mask to allow her to see, and only speaks in Nighthand Cant, an old form of sign language that she primarily communicates to Jonn with. Her mask, armor, and cloak are enchanted, and without them she is rendered immobile and blind. When the Runners -- aided by Jonn and Finch -- took down the Sanguine Guild, Asya picked the Runners' side, though she retains some disdain for the Basha and Larkin by extension. She is neither allied with the Runners nor the Redbirds nor Morgan Wyn nor any other criminal faction in Skyport. Her loyalty appears to be primarily to Jonn and to Roddy, and to a lesser degree Finch, who she considers her friends. During the Battle of Sanctuary, she also immediately jumped to the aid of Goro's little sister, Theo. Unfortunately, her relationship with Jonn has recently come under question, as he remembered her playing a part in the memory modifying that Blue Wyn orchestrated and Amren carried out on him. Asya does not yet know that Jonn's memory has been repaired, and has no idea why he's behaving evasively towards her.Category:NPCs